Clones
by Selene69
Summary: After all, kissing is best done in the open, where everyone can see, but no one cares. [Rated T, Incest,] DAG


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.

A/n: This is my first IZ fic and I chose this pairing for two reasons. 1 I strongly believe they're clones of their parents and 2 they look cute together. I'm weird that way I guess. The only couple I hate from this show is probably... Zim and Tak. Anyway. Please, Enjoy[bow

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear it. Their fighting. I sat up in my bed and listened to the voices. I slid out from under the covers. I ignore the fact that my shorts are more like underwear and that my top exposes my stomach. I walk slowly down the stairs and stop on the third step from the bottom. I can hear them better now.

"-I don't care if it's what you want! I'm not going!"

"Your going, Son. I don't care if you don't want to. It's in your best interest."

"I don't care about my fucking interests! I'm not leaving Gaz by herself!"

"She's fifteen. She'll be fine."

"DAMNIT! You don't know anything about her! She's seventeen, Dad! I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are."

"Fuck you! Gaz needs me and I'm staying with her!"

I stepped off of the stairs and noticed Dib was standing, his chair knocked over. Dad was sitting. He didn't looked fazed. Dad saw me and looked back at Dib, "And why would she need you? She's grown up, Dib. She needs to be with her friends. Not her older brother." I colored as I caught his meaning.

"I'm not sleeping with her, dad. I'm not sick. I don't care what you say. I'm not going to work at your labs in California." I froze and glared at my father.

I couldn't help it. I finally spoke, "Go to hell, dad. Dib's staying here." Dib turned around and looked at me in shock. He blushed when he saw what I wearing. It shouldn't have bothered him. He'd seen me in less.

"Where did I go wrong?" I looked at our father.

"You didn't even raise us. Dib did that for you. He grew up quickly. He matured in sixth grade and raised me from there." Dad looked at me. My eyes were open, and I could tell they were burning a bright gold, like they always did. I could tell Dib wanted to kiss me right then and there so I did it for him. I pressed my lips gently to his and made sure our father could see it.

"And I thought you said you weren't sleeping with her, Dib." Dib spoke for both of us.

"I'm not. Not that it would matter. We know we're just clones of you and mom. We were made by mom, because she couldn't have children. Once we were 'born' she wanted to fuse your DNA with hers but it didn't work. That's how she died. Trying to give you a real child." I kept my body close to Dib's. Our father stormed from the house. We knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

I leaned closer to Dib, "Why didn't you go? Your dream is to go to those labs."

"And leave you? I'm not stupid, Gaz. You'd have killed me." I smiled and kissed him again. Maybe clones was a good thing. We'd always loved each other. Despite what we did, we were in love.

Maybe it was the time he carried me home in the poring rain and acted like he wasn't sick, or maybe it was that we were our parents. Whatever the reason. I loved him. I loved him and I knew his deepest secrets without even trying. I knew he loved real science and I knew he didn't care if Zim blew up the plant. All he wanted was me. He didn't want to do what our father had done.

"I love you, Gaz." I smiled as he took off his glasses and looked me in the eye. I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss he was offering. Yah. It was defiantly the rain that made me love him.

After all, kissing is best done in the open, where everyone can see, but no one cares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: that was really fun to write. Please tell me what you think. [bow


End file.
